Sora's Confusion
by Lady Drena
Summary: Sora thought that he loved only Riku, but what happenes when he runs into a GIRL? SoraxRiku SoraxOC My first fanfic. If you don't like boyxboy love then don't bother reading. Now Complete! Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Once again. This is my first fanfic, and there is boyxboy love.

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters/places.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter I – An Awkward Meeting

"I'm so bored." Sora thought as he paced around the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Riku. Sora looked at the clock, it was 10 am and Riku wasn't going to be back from work until later that night. "I have to find something to do…hmm…I guess I could go down to the beach." The beach was usually crowded during the summer, but he thought, what the heck.

Sora wandered around Twilight Town's beach for only a few minutes before he realized that he was hungry. He went over to one of the food stands to get some sea-salt ice cream. No sooner had he gotten it then he turned around too quickly and SPLAT he ran into someone, smearing his ice cream all over their chest.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Sora grabbed a bunch of napkins, attempting to help the person with the mess when he noticed that it was a girl that he'd run into. Realizing where his hands were, he quickly backed off, blushing. "Uh, thanks." The girl said taking the napkins and trying to clean herself off.

Sora couldn't help but look at her. She was actually quite cute. She had had hair that was short and pink with the exception of two long braids that were a light blue. And her eyes. Her eyes were a stunning gray that reminded Sora of a powerful storm and, Wait a minute! Sora started to get really confused. He was gay. He even had a boyfriend and they were living together. So why the heck was he looking at this girl this way?

"Well, I guess that's the best I can do." The pink-haired girl said. "Um, thanks for the help." She turned to walk away when Sora blurted out "Hey! You wanna stick around for awhile and, uh, chat or something?" He had no idea why he said this, but for some reason he wanted to get to know this girl more. The girl glanced at her watch "Yeah, sure." She walked over to Sora and held out he hand "I'm X'Nedra, but you can call me Xeni." Sora took her hand in his own "I'm Sora" They both blushed slightly.

Sora and Xeni talked for hours about any random subject that came to mind. They were getting along quite nicely when Xeni checked her watch again, it was almost 3 o' clock. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed "I have to go, I'm sorry." They both looked disappointed. "Umm…" Xeni began tugging at her fingers. "Is it okay if I see you again?" she blushed and averted her eyes. "Yeah!" Sora said without thinking. "Cool." Xeni wrote down her number on a piece of paper. "Give me a call sometime." When she handed him the paper their hands brushed each other's. They both turned pink. Xeni said a quick goodbye and then walked away, or rather, sashayed. Sora found it really hard for him to move his eyes away from where he was looking. He could feel his face getting redder. As he looked at the paper she'd given him Sora thought "Oh crap! What's Riku going to think?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – So Confused

As Sora left the beach and walked back into Twilight Town his mind was racing a mile a minute. He had no idea what he was feeling anymore. He thought he had liked girls a long time ago, when he first met Kairi, but after the Kingdom Hearts incidents he discovered that he had feelings for Riku. Now he and Riku were boyfriends and living together. Now this girl comes into the picture. "Oh how I wish Riku would be home." He thought as he opened the apartment door.

He got his wish.

"Sora! Where have you been?" asked the silver-haired God. "Wha? Riku! I thought you had to work late today." "No silly. That's tomorrow" Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed him. Sora kissed him back feeling relieved that he still loved Riku, but he still had no idea why he had feelings toward Xeni.

Riku broke the kiss, seeming to sense Sora's racing mind. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sora knew that he couldn't lie, especially not to Riku. He's just going to have to tell him what happened, but not right away. "I'm not entirely sure." was his response. Riku walked over to the couch and sat down. "You wanna talk about it?" Riku patted the seat next to him. Sora sat down and placed his head on Riku's shoulder. "Riku, do you still have, umm, a thing for girls?" Riku gave him a questioned look, but thought for a moment and said, "I really don't know. Ever since you and I started going out I haven't really paid attention to anyone else…Why do you ask?" Sora took a deep, shuddering breath and began to tell Riku about what happened at the beach.

"…and now I don't know what to think anymore. I still really love you Riku, but ever since I met this girl I've gotten so confused!" a tear fell down his cheek. Riku pulled him closer, smiled and ran a hand through that spiky, chocolate brown mess that Sora called hair. "I still love you too, maybe you just need to figure some things out, and I'm here for you if you need any help." Sora looked up into those bright aquamarine eyes of his beloved. "I know, thank you." he said, and leaned in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III- Through the window

Sora sat in the window of the bedroom that he shared with Riku. The cool, night breeze felt great as it drifted across his face. He just sat there, thinking about what had happened during the day. Thankfully, Riku was very understanding and actually told Sora that he should go see Xeni again. "I bet he just wants something to happen so that we can have a threesome." He laughed

Sora noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw that the curtains of their next door neighbor's apartment opening. He also saw Xeni. Sora nearly fell out of the window in shock. Xeni looked and saw Sora. She could hardly believe it. She opened the window.

"Sora?"

"Hey Xeni!" Xeni climbed into the window and sat down.

"Lovely night isn't it?" she asked, looking skywards.

"Yeah it is." Sora said, not taking his eyes off of her. They both just sat there in silence for a few moments. Sora looked back in the room quickly. Riku was still fast asleep. He turned back to Xeni who was still looking at the sky.

"So…" Sora said.

"So…what?"

"You said you wanted to see me again, right?"

"Right."

"Well, umm, this really doesn't count. So do you wanna do something tomorrow?" Xeni gave Sora a big smile.

"I'd love too!" What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure…" Sora said. "You have any ideas?"

"I don't know either…We'll probably come up with something tomorrow. What time?"

"Around twelve-ish I guess."

"Alright then. My apartment number is 106. I'll be waiting." Xeni flashed him another smile and then left the window.

Sora went back into bed. He thought about the joke he'd made earlier. "You know, a three some actually does sound like fun." He thought to himself. He leaned over to Riku and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then he rolled over and fell asleep wondering what he and Xeni would do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV- Preparations

"Hey Sora! Wake up!" Riku yelled. "You need to get ready for your date." Sora rolled over and put a pillow over his head. "Come on!" Riku started poking Sora in the shoulder. "You don't want to keep Xeni waiting do you?" Sora opened his eyes and sat up.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"What? You didn't think I was really asleep did you? Now get a move on, it's already 10 o' clock" Sora immediately jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. After he finished he got dressed and then went to go eat breakfast.

"I have to get going." Riku said as Sora finished his breakfast. "Why don't the two of you take a walk through the park and you can stop at the food stand that I work at. And then I can also keep an eye on you." He smirked at this and ruffled Sora's hair. "I'll see you later." They kissed and then Riku left. Sora looked at the time. He still had an hour left.

"I wonder what Xeni is up to?" he thought out loud.

Xeni was having a crisis. She had spent most of her morning trying to figure out what to wear. She shifted through her clothes. "Should I wear a skirt? Or maybe shorts? Or should I go with pants? And what kind of shirt should I wear?" After a while she finally decided on and outfit: capris and a light red tank top. Now she needed shoes. She decides on her red flip-flops, but she couldn't find them.

Xeni walked over to her brother, Marluxia's room and knocked on the door. "Marly have you seen my shoes?" she asked. Marluxia was always stealing her clothes.

"If it's the red ones then no." he shouted.

"Come on Marly! I need my shoes! Sora's going to be here any moment. Marluxia opened the door.

"Oh so that's what you need them for." He looked at the outfit she was wearing. "Nice choice." He gave her the shoes. "Have fun!" he teased

"Oh shut up!" Xeni walked back into her room and examined herself once more in the mirror. "Okay. Looks good."

She heard a knock the door. "One minute!" she yelled and crashed around trying to get to the door. She opened it and saw Sora standing there.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey you look great. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Umm, how does a walk in the park sound? It shouldn't be very crowded."

"Okay, cool. Let's go!" she smiled, grabbed Sora's hand and led him out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V – A Walk in the Park

Sora and Xeni sat at the base of a huge weeping willow in the middle of the park. To their liking, the park was completely empty. Everyone was most likely at the beach or in the comfort of air conditioning. Sora and Xeni talked on and o about random subjects: books, music, movies, videogames (Sora was surprised at how much of a gamer she was), and lots of other things.

Riku watched the two of them from the food stand, smiling. "Wow, they're really getting along well," he thought to himself. He felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. "Whoa! Riku!" he told himself, "Don't worry. You'll have your way with both of them later." He grinned evilly and then noticed that they were walking towards the stand.

Sora and Xeni placed their orders and waited a few minutes, talking, while their food was being prepared. Riku brought it out and handed it to Sora.

"Thanks Riku!" he said.

"No problem. I'll be seeing you later." Riku waved and then walked away. Sora and Xeni sat down at a picnic table and began to eat.

"So how do you know him? Riku, was it?" Xeni asked. Sora knew that he couldn't avoid it any longer. He was just going to have to tell her the truth.

"Well y-you see…" Sora stuttered unsure of how she was going to take what he was about to say. "Riku is…my boyfriend." Xeni gave him a confused look. "We've been going out for a while no and I thought that, you know, he was the only one for me, but then I met you and a felt a similar way towards you and I got all confused because I really love Riku and I really like you too and…" Xeni cut him off with a soft, quick kiss.

"I think I understand," she said, smiling at him. "If you hadn't felt anything for me you wouldn't have asked me here today. I think that there'll be a way for us too work all of this out." She smirked, "And by the way, your boyfriend Riku," she said. "Nice choice." Sora smiled, pulled her towards him, and kissed her again.

Riku, who had heard the whole conversation was smiling and thinking to himself "Alright! Now a threesome is definitely possible!" and unknown to him, Sora and Xeni were thinking the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI – At the Apartment

It was about 5 o' clock when Sora and Xeni walked back to the apartments. To Xeni's surprise, they ran into Marluxia and his boyfriend Zexion.

"Hey there Sis!" he said

"Hi Marly! Going out somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going over to Zexion's. Not sure when I'll be back." He smirked, "Are you headed back home or what?"

Xeni blushed "What does it matter to you?" She and Sora started walking away "I'll see you later!" she said.

"So do you want to come over?" Sora asked. "We could watch a movie or something. Riku won't be home until later."

"Sure!" she said

Sora and Xeni sat in the apartment watching a movie called Final Fantasy Advent Children. Both of them had seen it several time before and were saying the lines along with the characters and laughing at how much they had memorized. As the movie ended Riku walked in.

"You guys watched Advent Children without me?"

"Oh don't worry Riku. You'll be able to watch it again some other time.

The three of them sat around talking for a while. Xeni and Riku seemed to have a lot in common too. After a while they couldn't think of anything else to talk about. Sora decided to break the silence.

"So…What do you guys wanna do now?" They all thought for a moment. Xeni looked around the room and saw an empty soda bottle sitting on the counter.

"I guess we could play a game" she said grabbing the bottle. "And if the regular way to play gets boring we can always mix it up a little." She sat down smiling. Sora and Riku started smiling too and all three of them thought the exatct same thing:

"This is going to be fun!"

The End

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, there you have it. My first fanfic. I hope you liked it. (disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything either) Thanks for reading!

Xeni


End file.
